Non Passa
by Stefy Kiddo
Summary: Presi il mio libro e andai in terrazza. Mi sedetti sulla sedia a dondolo. Ma non riuscivo a leggere così lo appoggiai sulle gambe e mi abbandonai facendomi cullare dal dolce movimento.


_eccomi con una oneshot un pò diversa .. la storia è ispirata da una possibile visione da come poteva essere l'amicizia tra Jane e maura.. tutto questo è frutto di fantasia i personaggi sono di proprieta' della TNT ._

 _spero che vi piaccia._

Era sera, le bambine erano già a letto così decisi di sistemare alcune cose e poi mi rilassai bevendomi una tisana.

Presi il mio libro e andai in terrazza. Mi sedetti sulla sedia a dondolo.

Ma non riuscivo a leggere così lo appoggiai sulle gambe e mi abbandonai facendomi cullare dal dolce movimento.

L'aria era fresca, l'autunno era alle porte. Adoravo quel profumo che si sprigionava con ogni alito di vento. Feci un bel respiro profondo e per assaporare quella dolce brezza, trattenendola per poi pian, piano lasciarla uscire da me.

Rimasi per un po' così, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto e con la mia tazza bollente che mi riscaldava le mani.

Questa notte qualcosa si muoveva dentro di me e mi cullava sull'onda dei ricordi. Senza rendermene conto mi ritrovai a ripercorrere la strada del passato, che era capace di giostrare le mie emozioni come gli pareva.

Non ho mai creduto all'amore eterno. Quel filo invisibile che ti tiene legata a quella persona per sempre e non avrei mai pensato che un giorno mi sarei innamorata di una donna.

Amare, che parolone! Ma del resto era proprio quello che avevo provato e ancora oggi sento. Mi fa tremare l'anima solo sentire il suo nome. Feci un sospiro e sorseggiai un po' di the, lasciando che i ricordi mi prendessero per mano.

Conobbi Maura Isles sul set cinematografico, eravamo entrambe le protagoniste di un poliziesco chiamato "Dipartimento di Boston".

Tra noi ci fu subito alchimia, come se già ci conoscessimo da una vita.

Tutto era divertente, si creó una bella intesa, ci capivamo solo guardandoci e avevamo la battuta pronta. Recitare era improvvisamente facile e piacevole. Finite le riprese spesso andavamo a bere qualcosa al bar degli studios.

Parlavamo tanto, avevamo molte cose in comune e spesso si finiva a raccontarci di noi.

Passo' quasi un anno dall'inizio del telefilm e la nostra amicizia si fortifico' sempre di più.

Sul set giocavamo molto, ci divertivamo. Ogni scusa era buona per un abbraccio, una carezza, qualsiasi cosa che dava un contatto. Quel continuo cercarsi con le mani e con lo sguardo ci faceva stare bene. Mi piaceva svegliarmi la mattina sapendo di vederla. Mi resi conto che la prima cosa che volevo, appena arrivata sul set erano i suoi occhi verdi e profondi. Non avevo paura, ero felice, stavo bene e questo mi bastava.

Appoggiai la tazza sul tavolino accanto, alzai il collo del golfino iniziava a tirare un po' di vento. Rimisi la testa sul cuscino e continuai a far correre i miei ricordi.

Il primo bacio lo ricordo benissimo. Venne a salutarmi nella mia roulotte per la pausa estiva.

Si avvicinò, afferrò il mio viso tra le mani, lo faceva sempre... Mi prendeva e mi lanciava un bacio, ma quella volta

rimanemmo per un po' a guardarci negli occhi, io aspettavo ma il suo sguardo aveva una luce diversa. Mi sentì strana e mi tremavano le gambe. Ero imbarazzata, ma tutto questo mi piaceva così mi feci trascinare dalla passione e senza neanche pensarci la baciai. Sentì le sue labbra umide schiudersi e quando le nostre lingue si sfiorarono credetti di morire. Ci staccammo senza distogliere lo sguardo, lei era silenziosa e aveva ancora il mio viso tra le mani.

Quel silenzio inizió a darmi fastidio così pensai che dovevo chiederle scusa.

"Maura scus..."

"Zitta Jane..." E mi baciò. Tutto fu spontaneo, guidato dall'istinto. Ci spogliammo, rimanendo nude una di fronte all'altra, come se già fossimo a conoscenza del nostro corpo, ci toccammo dolcemente. Non scorderò mai la meravigliosa sensazione di sentire le sue mani sul mio seno, ascoltare il suo respiro accellerato e il suo continuo cercarmi con gli occhi. La presi per i fianchi e la strinsi a me inebriandomi di quel suo profumo naturale che emanava la sua pelle, così buono. Guidate dalla passione finimmo per fare l'amore sul divano della mia roulotte.

La nostra relazione continuo' tra attimi rubati e incontri clandestini.

Cinque mesi... Cinque mesi di pura passione, amore, dolcezza fino ad arrivare al pentimento...

Chiusi definitivamente il mio matrimonio, non fu un momento facile della mia vita, iniziare da zero una nuova vita con le mie bambine senza mio marito era dura. Maura comincio' ad avere dei rimorsi per tutto quello che stava succedendo.

Tante volte dopo aver fatto l'amore lei mi diceva che era finita che non dovevamo vederci più e ogni volta era un dolore, ma poi bastava un suo messaggio dove mi diceva che le mancavo e tutto tornava a posto. Il cuore tornava a battere e ci ritrovavamo nuovamente tra le lenzuola ad amarci.

Era una storia tormentata ci lasciavamo e riprendevamo continuamente. Andammo avanti così per otto mesi poi un giorno ci fu la notizia della fine della serie. Avevamo solo dieci puntate da girare.

Ero fuori dagli studios a ripassare il copione, lei si avvicinò, si fermò davanti a me con uno sguardo serio, non era la prima volta che lo faceva. Avevo imparato a conoscere tutti i suoi sguardi, e questo indicava che doveva dirmi qualcosa di brutto. Non so perché ma avvertì un freddo che mi partì dall'anima. Appoggiai il copione sulle gambe e la guardai.

"Jane, non ce la faccio..."

"Maura dici sempre così ma p..."

"No, non c'è la faccio a lasciarti! Ma devo..."

Avete presente quando non sentite più la terra sotto ai piedi? Quando tutti i rumori che ci circondano diventano fastidiosi? Ecco, era tutto quello che stavo provando, capì che Maura aveva preso una decisione di non ritorno.

"Jane... Io ti amo, con la fine della serie le nostre strade si divideranno e io non riesco a vivere senza di te..." Fece un lunghissimo respiro e poi proseguì "Ma la mia famiglia e più importante della mia felicità e non posso o forse non voglio lasciarla" Si alzò una folata di vento, lei tremò ma non era per quello.

Mi alzai e l'abbracciai, non m'importava se qualcuno poteva vederci. La strinsi forte a me sapendo che quello era il nostro ultimo contatto, vero e profondo.

"Maura Isles, io ti aspetterò... Dovessero passare giorni, mesi, anni, non mi interessa... Io ti aspetterò!" le sussurrai

Dopo le ultime riprese partì subito. Dovevo lasciare tutto alle spalle e tornai dalle mie figlie, lasciando a 1200 km il mio amore.

Sono passati tre anni da allora. Tre anni senza più vederci ne sentirci.

Il suo ricordo diventa vivo ogni volta che ci penso. Ancora oggi sento il suo richiamo e il suo cuore che batte lontano assieme al mio. Dover vivere senza di lei mi sembra così strano.

Perché poi non riesci più a dare un senso a quest'improvvisa solitudine.

Ma lei lo sa... Che l'aspetto lo sa... Perché ancora oggi ci postiamo un cuore blu per dire ti amo.

 **Mi sono ispirata grazie alle parole della canzone di Mina " non passa" che amo molto ... infatti il finale è stato modificato con il pezzo finale della canzone.**


End file.
